


Not too old

by gakuhai



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakuhai/pseuds/gakuhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are never too old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kohaku_kyoujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_kyoujin/gifts).



> I sadly don't own them...  
> and comments are good XD

Gackt and You were at home, laying in bed, utterly exhausted. The trip home from the venue was the longest one they had ever done.

'We are starting to get too old for this' You says, kissing the vocalist's exposed nipple, earning a moan.  
Gackt just sigh at You's comment and lately he has been feeling a bit old.   
'But you are never too old for sex' You says and straddle the older man's waist and gives him a passionate kiss.   
Gackt moans into the other's mouth and pushes his hips up to feel You's hard on.

The violinist moans and starts to take off Gackt's pants, wanting to get the magnum out so that he could blow him.

The vocalist moans as cool air hits his exposed erection and nearly screams when he is surrounded by the wet warmth that is his lover's mouth.

You swirls his tongue around the head and sucks gently. Gackt grabs You's hair and pulls him off, not wanting to cum in his mouth.

'Lay on your back' he commands, already on his way to get the lube.   
The violinist didn't have to be told twice.

When the vocalist returned with lube already coated his fingers, You was flat on his back, legs spread wide and waiting for his lover.

Gackt started to push one finger inside and moved it in and out, earning a moan from his lover.  
He soon adds a second finger and starts to stretch his lover, You mewling with arousal.

The noise turns Gackt painfully hard and he asks his soul mate if he is ready. A nod confirms it and Gackt hurries up and coats his erection with a lot of lube and pushes swiftly into his lover.

Both men moans and Gackt starts to pull out, only to push in with a fast movement. He is fast and pushes deep into You, who is moaning and groaning with passion and love for the other man.

Gackt grabs You's erection and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts and soon the violinist is coming, yelling his lover's name as his pearly, white seed spills onto Gackt's hands.  
Gackt was falling, his orgasm hitting him hard and You, clenching his opening is milking him of all that he has.

Gackt falls on top of his lover and tries to get his breathing under control.

'I'm not too old for this' Gackt pants and kisses You on the lips.

The violinist smiles and thinks that they are never too old for sex or making music.


End file.
